


From the Heart

by Griddlebone



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Awkward Romance, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Monster of the Week, Multi, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: A monster's spell traps Aisha, Rocky, and Adam in an alternate dimension in the middle of a battle. Bad timing or not, there's only one way out.
Relationships: Aisha Campbell/Rocky DeSantos/Adam Park
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	From the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



The monster pointed its staff right at them, the large crystal mounted on its tip pulsing with ghastly red light. There was no time to dodge. The beam from the crystal hit them head on—Aisha in the middle, and Rocky and Adam behind and to the side of her. Aisha squeezed her eyes shut, expecting to be annihilated or poisoned or otherwise hurt. But that was not at all what happened next.

She felt a strange mix of sensations: lightness, dizziness, warmth… as if she were floating gently to the ground like a fallen leaf, even though so far as she could tell she was still standing exactly where she had been a moment ago. She had enough time to wonder _what on earth is happening_ before her eyes drifted closed and she lost all sense of time and space.

When she awoke, she found herself somewhere that was not at all the park where she and the other Power Rangers had been fighting the monster. She looked around blearily. The good news: Rocky and Adam had made it here with her, they were waking up too, and the three of them did not appear to be imprisoned. The bad news: they were no longer morphed, and she had no idea how they were going to get home.

They had only just climbed to their feet and begun to look around when they realized they weren’t alone. The monster was with them.

“Let us out of here!” Aisha demanded.

“Oh, I’ll let you go,” it assured her, “but your freedom will come at a price!”

“What kind of price?” Rocky asked.

Aisha glared at him. Since when did they negotiate with monsters instead of just kicking their butts? Still, the three of them weren’t morphed anymore. Maybe they _couldn’t_ morph in this place even if they wanted to, which would make it a lot harder to beat a monster in a fight. Grudgingly, she came around to seeing it Rocky’s way. They could at least find out what ridiculous condition the monster had set for freeing them.

“The spell I cast is quite specific.” The monster grinned its cartoony grin. “Only a secret shared will set you free!”

Adam scowled. “We don’t have any secrets from each other,” he insisted.

That earned a laugh. “Then you’ll never be free, will you?”

It popped out of existence as quickly as it had appeared, but its taunting laughter lingered in the air long enough to be truly annoying.

“What are we going to do?” Aisha asked.

“There has to be a way out of here,” Rocky pointed out. “We got in. We can get out.”

“Or our friends will find a way to get us out,” Adam added.

Aisha trusted the other Rangers with her life, but she didn’t like the idea of idly waiting and hoping to be rescued. What if their friends were about to be magicked off to this place, too, while the monster went back to rampaging through town? There was too much at stake to do nothing.

“There has to be something we can do,” she heard herself say with far more confidence than she actually felt. “There has to be some secret we each know that the others don’t. We can’t know _everything_ about each other.” But even as she said it, the words rang false.

Rocky and Adam were her best friends. They were closer than her best friends. They were separate people but it felt on some level like they were extensions of the same soul, they were that close. She knew everything she needed to know about Rocky and Adam, and held nothing back from them. And she knew, with unerring certainty, that they felt the same way about her. Yet somehow they had to find secrets and reveal them to each other… It had to be a trick or a riddle of some kind, she decided after a few moments’ thought. What monster worth its evil power would come right out and tell them how to break the spell that kept them in this weird alternate dimension, or whatever this place was?

Yet all she could see was the dimly illuminated patch of grass they had woken up on, and what appeared to be a vast emptiness on every side of them. An endless plain of grass stranded within a misty void.

Not exactly the best place to be stranded, but it was better than a dungeon cell, at least. Better than having bars around them and their life drained away, but that wasn’t saying much. She still didn’t want to be stuck here while their other friends tried to take down the monster and find a way to save them. So she turned her mind back to the problem. Maybe the revelation of a secret really was all it would take to get home.

Maybe the monster was that obvious. It wouldn’t be the first time.

What could she reveal that Adam and Rocky didn’t already know? That test she’d royally screwed up on last week? No, she’d told them about that when she told Kim. Some embarrassing incident from back in elementary school when they didn’t know each other that well yet? Her memories of that time were hazy and dim, eclipsed by all the time since.

While Adam and Rocky quietly bounced ideas off each other, she wracked her mind for anything she might have ever kept to herself. She had a feeling it couldn’t just be anything. Unless this monster was especially inept, it should take a pretty major secret to break a magic spell.

She was quickly running out of ideas, but there was one thing. One thing that she really, truly was not ready to reveal. She didn’t want to come right out and admit it— _I think I might be in love with my best friends, and would really like if the three of us could make a romantic relationship work_ —not when it might bring that friendship crashing down, damaged beyond repair.

As if being superheroes didn’t make her life complicated enough… now she was seriously considering revealing her deepest, darkest secret in the hopes of freeing them. But there was no way she could drop a bomb like that and expect things to be the same afterward. Anxiety was a vise around her heart as she considered what this admission might mean. Aisha sighed just as Rocky said, “Earth to Aisha!”

She made an inquiring sound and tried to look like her mind hadn’t just been a million miles away, contemplating what had until now been an unthinkable admission. She’d always told herself this wasn’t something to be ashamed of, it was just something she might tell them ages from now, when she was ready. But it was the only thing she could think of that she hadn’t already told them. It was the only thing she could think of that might get them out of here and back to Earth where they could kick this monster’s butt.

“You okay?” Rocky added when she took too long to say something.

“I think I might have a secret,” she admitted.

They locked their gazes on her in a way that did nothing to help her nerves.

“I like you,” she blurted before she could chicken out. “Both of you. I never wanted to admit it because I didn’t want to have to choose between you—” She barely managed to stop the rush of words before _and I was so afraid my feelings might mean we couldn’t be friends anymore that I didn’t want to take a chance_ slipped out. It sounded so stupid now that she’d said even part of it.

For their part, Rocky and Adam stared at her as if she had just admitted to secretly being an alien.

She felt a painful tightness in her chest that got worse the longer they stared. Yep. Awkward. She’d gone and blown it. But it was a secret and she had revealed it. Didn’t that mean her part in this was done?

She braced herself for the spell’s magic to hurl her back to the battlefield. When that didn’t happen, she braced herself for incoming rejection. When that didn’t happen, either, she had to say something. “Guys? Please don’t just stare at me like that.” _You don’t have to return my feelings but please don’t smash my heart into tiny pieces and stomp on it…_

As if on cue, Rocky and Adam looked to each other. Adam was perfectly serious, but Rocky burst out laughing a moment later.

“You better tell her, Rocky,” Adam said just before Aisha hit rock bottom.

“Does it count if I already told you?”

Adam shrugged. “I don’t know how this works.”

Rocky turned back to Aisha. “Sorry, ‘Sha, I’m not laughing at you. But Adam and I were just talking about this the other day –”

“You _what?_ ”

“We were talking about this the other day,” he repeated.

“What?” It suddenly seemed to be the only word she could say.

“Adam, help me out here.”

Was Adam… blushing? Aisha could not comprehend what was happening.

“Rocky had to get something off his chest the other day,” Adam supplied as if he were not revealing Rocky’s secret like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “He told me he’s got this problem where he likes two different people. And one’s a boy and one’s a girl.”

Aisha blinked. “You’re bi?”

Adam chuckled.

It appeared to be Rocky’s turn to blush. “Maybe,” he admitted. “I’m still trying to figure that out for sure. But… maybe.”

“You’re the girl, by the way,” Adam added helpfully.

Aisha was, she thought, at last beginning to reach the conclusion Adam was trying to direct her to. Blame it on the shock of everything that had happened in the last half hour or so. “Who’s the boy?” she asked.

“Guess,” Rocky said, sounding almost miserable. He appeared to be blushing even harder now.

Aisha felt her brow furrow as she thought about it. “Wait.” She pinned Adam under her gaze. “Wait. Are you telling me…”

“That Rocky might be on board with your plan?”

“Yeah,” she said eloquently. “That.”

He was smiling his most impish smile, the one she loved because it always meant they were about to have a great time. Only it wasn’t quite so reassuring when she had just laid her heart bare before she was ready, just to try and break a monster’s evil spell.

“Oh, don’t leave her in suspense like that.” Rocky’s voice cut through the awkward silence. “Tell her what you told me.”

“I did some research, and it’s not common, but it’s not unheard of either. There have even been cultures where women taking multiple husbands is normal,” Adam explained. "And polyamorous relationships—"

Rocky quipped, “I think Billy would be more interested in the research part than Aisha is.”

“I don’t know how I feel about all of this,” Adam admitted. “One of you, both of you... It’s all happening very fast. And right now we’re not in a great situation. But…”

Until this moment, Aisha had never fully understood the concept of waiting with bated breath.

“I’m willing to give it a try,” Adam confirmed at last. “I trust you two more than anyone else on earth. If anyone can make something like this work, I think it might be us.”

Aisha was so relieved—even if it didn’t work out in the end, they were willing to try being in a relationship together, all three of them—that she threw her arms around both of them and held on tight. This was the worst possible timing for a discussion like this, but her head was practically spinning and her heart was too full to really be mad about what had brought it on. With Adam and Rocky at her side, there was nothing they couldn't overcome. Obnoxious monsters or unconventional romance, bring it on!

She didn’t have to wonder if it had worked, if their secrets had broken the spell. Already she could feel that same bizarre, floaty sensation from earlier wrapping its way around her and overwhelming her senses.

When she opened her eyes again, she found herself right back where she’d been when the monster zapped her. Rocky and Adam were slumped beside her, but otherwise alive and well. And the battle between the monster and the other Rangers was still raging a few hundred yards away across the park.

“Oh good,” Rocky said, “there’s still time for us to get in on this.”

“Let’s do this,” Adam agreed. “Nobody should make people admit things they aren’t ready to admit.”

The two of them were already morphing to head back into the fight, leaving Aisha rushing to catch up. Exasperated, she called after them, “When this fight is over, we really need to talk!”


End file.
